Percy Jackson:Time flies when you're having fun
by DrSanchez
Summary: On Percy's 17th birthday he is given a strange gift, but what is it and how will he use it?
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Boy

**Chapter 1: Birthday boy**

It was a warm, comfortable day on Long island sound as Percy Jackson; son of Poseidon woke in his cabin in Camp Halfblood, however Percy wasn't feeling all that warm or comfortable.

Today was his 17th birthday, which would have given any other person a sudden feeling of elation and joy. But not Percy, the night before his girlfriend Annabeth had broken up with him, suggesting that "it was the right thing to do" for them to be happy. Percy overall disagreed.

This all burst through Percy's head the second he woke up like water from a hose and immediately he felt miserable despite the slanting sunbeams streaming through the windows and the soft comforting sound of the water fountain gurgling on the far wall. Percy decided to get up; maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

First things first, Percy trotted off straight to the shower. The hot steamy water always seemed to boost his mood and today would be no different. As Percy walked into his own en-suite bathroom designed around the theme of an old Greek trireme he quickly took off his boxers with no care about his throbbing semi bursting out into the salty-smelling air (one of the many pros of being an only child, which exceptions to Tyson). He stepped nonchalantly into the cubicle and simply willed the hot water to burst forth onto his bare body, after about 5 minutes of pure bliss he heard a loud bang out in his cabin which launched him from his soapy trance into a battle stance in a mere second. Still conscious that he was nude he snuck to the bathroom door whilst controlling the steam to conceal him from whomever may be out there as it might well be an enemy, no other demigod had the ability to enter Percy's cabin without his permission. After silently waiting for half a minute and hearing no further sounds from the rest of the cabin Percy quietly snuck forward slightly crouching, and sitting there in the middle of the wooden floor of his cabin was a pocket-watch.

By now Percy was both utterly confused and extremely curious; a pocket-watch had just landed in the middle of his cabin. "Am I still dreaming" he wondered silently to himself before leaning down to pick up the strange timepiece. At first glance it was no special pocket-watch with Percy's keen demigod eye he could just see the words "Kronos Timepieces Ltd" engraved into the copper rim. This only confused him even more, then before he could explore this strange device even more there came three hard knocks on the large wooden door and the voice of Chiron saying "Percy Jackson, wake up! You are needed at the Big house for a counsel meeting about the upcoming war tournament! May I come in?" To which I replied briskly "yes, let me just get dressed first!". Saying this I put the watch in my pocket and mentally pulled all the remaining water of my bare body and quickly put on a black pair of boxers, a Camp Halfblood T-shirt, some dark blue jeans and some sneakers on and strode over to the door to open it. As Chiron walked in slightly ducking under the frame he said "Percy you really need to be more punctual, don't you have a watch on you?". "Yes I do Sir but I haven't set it yet" I stated, talking of course of the watch now in my pocket, I had not meant to say it was mine but as it was in my possession I may as well go with it. "Well why don't you set it now?" He replied with a tone of impatience. I nodded and clicked the button on the top but nothing had happened so I looked up at Chiron and was about to say something but instead was puzzled by the look of Chiron, he wasn't moving at all, in fact he seemed to be frozen solid.

At that moment a burst of light came bursting from my fountain and for the second time that morning I thought I was being attacked. A spout of water had started to protrude from the fountain strangely and had begun to snake its way diagonally down to a spot on the floor about 4 feet away from me. It then began to move upwards again creating a figure of a man of about 6 foot 3 with a muscular frame, a lightly shaven face and sea-green eyes, he was also wearing the attire of a gladiator but instead of metal made out of coral and shells. I recognized him instantly but before I could talk he spoke three words. "Happy Birthday Son".


	2. Chapter 2: The Fun Begins

Note: This will be a universe when no important characters have gone missing or died e.g. Leo, Calypso, Bianca, Zoë, Selena, Festus and Luke castellan ect, ect.

Chapter 2: The Fun Begins

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I replied empathetically, surprised by my dads sudden appearance and the matter of how Chiron was still frozen solid. "Visiting my son of course, it is your birthday after all" he stated nonchalantly, before pacing and taking in his surroundings casually. "But you said you're not exactly aloud to, y-know with favourites and all that" I said confused, "well I decided to make an exception. I'm proud of you son. You've saved Olympus many times, crossed the sea of monsters, navigated the Labyrinth returned old Zeus' Master-Bolt and much more…and I think you deserve a reward." He said with an appreciative smile.

My mind seemed to quicken at the mention of a reward, what could it be that a God gives for birthdays? Then I remembered the pocket-watch in my pocket, taking it out I inquired "would you have anything to do with this thing?"

"Why yes, that is your reward, a good old KTL (Kronos Timepieces Ltd pocket-watch)". At that my heart sunk, I was hoping the watch was a mistake but it seemed that even Gods gave lousy gifts sometimes. "Thankyou Dad" I said sounding my best to seem excited but failing miserably. "Don't worry son, it's not just an ordinary pocket-watch. This one stops time!" For a moment I thought I had heard him wrong or if this was a trick, but Gods don't come down to see their children for tricks if not at all. "How does it do that?" I asked quizzically. "Don't do it now but if you press the button at the top time will stop and if you press it again it starts again" he stated. "But if time stops I wouldn't be able to move, would I?" I should think not, I mean you're doing it right now aren't you. Why do you think Chiron is standing so incredibly still" At that my mouth opened wide in shock, I had thought he had stopped by some sort of godly power but that had been my doing. "Okay but why did it have to look like a pocket-watch? They're a bit out of fashion these days. And shouldn't it tell time?" I said carefully so not to anger the God. "Oh not to your fancy is it?" he said with a chuckle "tap the face three times and it will turn into a digital watch and if you tap the strap it will automatically set to your local time-zone. Anyway I must be off before old thunder-head gets mad, be careful to be in the same position you were in before, there should be a ghostly figure where you were standing over there" and with a grin a wave and a click he was gone leaving me alone with a frozen Chiron. So I carefully placed myself in roughly the same position and got prepared to start time again.

C-click As this happened I pretended to fiddle with my watch inconspicuously tapping the strap. "There sir, done" Good man, now let's go to the meeting".

After an hour of talking about teams and locations and rules for the upcoming war tournament I was finally dismissed leaving me 2 hours of break. As I left I stepped to the side to change the pocket-watch to a digital waterproof (haha Dad real funny) wristwatch witch had my exact time on it, it was 11:00am and I was ready for some fun with this watch, I wondered what kind of fun I **could** get up to. At that moment the stoll brothers: Connor and Travis walked by speaking about super powers and Connor said "What power would you like man?" with Travis replying "The power to control time cause' then I could just fuck girls endlessly! I mean who wouldn't" I suddenly knew what kind of fun I would have and I had a plan.

To put my plan into action I had to head to the dining pavilion, that's where people mostly hang out these days as they made a communal table right in the middle. As I entered I waved at a couple of friends and looked at a place to sit, I saw a place opposite the one and only now single…Beauty queen, Piper Mclean, she was wearing a white tank top, orange tight training shorts, sneakers and a hair band revealing her beautiful face, An excellent start. As I walked over to the communal table she noticed me and waved and asked me how I was doing, I replied "Good, how about you Beauty queen?"

"I'm doing alright, Jason broke up with me so I couldn't sleep" as if to prove her point she stretched her arms upwards accidentally pushing her chest outwards whilst doing so, this was my time, in that instant I rose my arm as if checking the time and I clicked the top button as instructed…C-click…With that everything was still, and I let out a gasp of shock at how silent it had just become, the crowd silenced as though they had died. Turning my attention towards the beautiful scene in front of me I felt my cock twinge with delight, now came the doubt, would her skin be soft or would it be as still as everything else, only one way to find out. At first I waved my hand in front of her face hoping she wouldn't react which of course she did not. Before lowering my eyes to her luscious chest, stroking her arm to test my theory, I was wrong she was soft as usual. Getting more courageous I moved my hand over to her breast caressing her left tit subtly making me even harder. Whilst doing this I moved my other hand to her right and lifted the ample melon and released it, relishing in the bounciness. Trying to get to a comfortable position I moved the table away and stood in front of her grabbing both breasts gently, I decided to move the vest out of the way puling it upwards so it was taught between her up-stretched arms giving me a full view of her 32D cup breasts, she wasn't even wearing a bra, at that I grabbed both pushing them up and together creating the perfect image of a cleavage. At this sight my cock hardened to full length which gave me my best idea yet. I unzipped my jeans and pulled down my boxers releasing my beautiful 9 inch cock after stroking it a few times I walked over to the frozen Piper and placed a leg either side of her, practically mounting her and started to slide my dick in-between her tits sliding up and down whilst pushing her boobs together, I did this slowly at first but after three minutes of heaven I began to speed up, pounding my member between her melons whilst tweaking and pinching at her erect nipples. About five more minutes I started to feel the urge to release my seed and wondered where to do it, I looked around and saw Clarisse on the Ares table with a cup of coffee so I dismounted piper and took this opportunity to walk over to Clarisse and twist her head to the side opening it and shoving my cock inside mercilessly, feeling my dick pounding against the back of her throat with a wet slap, I did this for about 2 minutes until I needed to cum, I reluctantly pulled out and aimed my dick at her coffee and squirted filling her coffee with my dick milk as revenge for beating me in battles too many times. I would have done it in her mouth but I'm not that mean. With that I replaced her head to looking down at her war tournament work and walked over to Piper, replaced her top and the table and then moved back to my position before clicking the watch again and wondering what other mischief would I get up to from now on. C-click

I hope you liked this, if you have any advice about this story or paragraph or just questions, just go down and review and I will try to answer. Thanks guys. ;D


	3. Copyright Note for Percy Jackson TFWYHF

I would just like to note that all the characters in this story and the story it is based on are owned by the author Rick Riordan and not me, but obviously he does not own the Fanfic .-. Thanks for reading ;D


End file.
